


Morale Booster

by Hieiko



Series: It Must Be Tuesday [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 7. Buffy finds Andrew doing something with the Potentials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morale Booster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday's "Serenity" challenge.

Buffy arrived home to find Andrew and the Potentials gathered around the TV in the living room. She wondered what they could be watching, especially as the the voices from the TV sounded like they were speaking Chinese, or Japanese, or something.

"That's Princess Serenity," Andrew suddenly exclaimed. "And those are the Sailor Senshi..."

Buffy moved to take a closer look. "You're watching cartoons?!"

"Well, you see," Andrew began, "I thought the Potentials needed something to boost their morale. Sailor Moon is very inspirational, you know, with the whole idea of a group of girls fighting to protect their world..."


End file.
